


Oh, You Only Need One Soul

by GretchenSinister



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pretty much just *anything* based on this music video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhCnwpaAvoM&list=FL1y9Yt7O7djgsT3FihpIBUw&index=4Jack comforts Pitch for whatever reason. Doesn’t have to involve sex, but if it does, make it as cuddly and cute as possible."I watched the music video but it didn’t make me think of a prompt, so I used the idea of Jack comforting Pitch to explore a few ideas in an AU that fuses book and movie universes. Basically, the idea is that the Boogeyman, the Sandman, Mother Nature, etc, all existed as spirits of Earth before the Golden Age people arrived. But then the Golden Age people crashed in various ways and because of their massive emotional excess and stubbornness, they didn’t die, but latched onto the souls of existing beings. This kind of fucked everything up for the spirits of Earth. Pitch just recently found out about being partly Pitchiner. That’s why Jack is comforting him.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 14
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Oh, You Only Need One Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/3/2016.

“I don’t know who I am,” Pitch says. He sits in the shadow of a rocky overhang near the tree line of a mountain, hidden from the moon’s light. “I know a little bit about who Pitchiner was, now—that explains the name that the Man in the Moon told everyone to call me by. It explains a little bit about how the Sandman and I treated each other for so long.” He presses his knuckles against his forehead. “I _knew_ it hadn’t always been like this, I _knew_ it. But he was there, and he is there, and he is me, so I thought—I just thought my mind was broken. And it is! It is! I just never thought—I never suspected that as the being I was, that I could be so un-alone for so long and not know it.”  
  
“Neither of you would have thought of it,” Jack says. He, too, sits in the shadow. After what he’s learned, he’s not sure he wants the moon watching him that much. “I—if the same thing had happened to me—if that’s how I had been when I was brought out of the lake with no memories, I wouldn’t have figured it out, either. I wouldn’t have known a normal to compare it with.”  
  
Jack sees Pitch’s jaw clench. “The soul of the bright boy. On the one hand, I have no quarrel with him, save my opposition to all things bright. On the other hand, he stopped me from killing the young prince, and I hate him for it. He imprisoned me for centuries, and I hate him for it.” Pitch sighs. “I am glad that he refused to join with you, even after the changes that made the Man in the Moon encourage such a step. If he hadn’t, I don’t know how long it would have been before we figured out what was going on. And to think of all that time…facing people that thought I was something corrupted, not really my own self…I mean, some of me is. But how strange to think of _some_ when thinking of my self? I don’t think of my self as being made of parts. But I am. And I only ever wanted to be the boogeyman…or am I wrong to assume all my other desires were because of Pitchiner?” He looks down. “No, I know that’s not right. I have wishes that aren’t his. I have hopes that aren’t his, that he’s actively worked against. I—to think of the Sandman, Mother Nature, Lady Justice, the Easter Bunny—none of us are as we should be, and it’s my fault. His fault? My fault.”  
  
“But you know now,” Jack says. He reaches out and puts a hand on Pitch’s shoulder. Pitch tenses for a moment, then relaxes. “Everyone knows. Everyone knows what the Man in the Moon tried to do, and what happened to you and the others. We can start to repair things, now.”  
  
“And I have Nightlight to thank for that.” Pitch frowns. “I want to be grateful to him. But I have so much irrational hate for him…it doesn’t feel much like it really belongs to me anymore. I suppose that’s something. And yet…how long did the Man in the Moon know? He must have known for a very long time. Did he ever consider—did he ever consider that they were all dead? That they all should have been dead? They weren’t meant to be immortal like this! I—he—there didn’t have to be so much pain! There didn’t have to be such irreconcilability between me and all the others! I don’t know what anything should be like because it hasn’t had a chance to grow properly for years, and years, and years!”  
  
“Pitch…that is, I can call you something else if you want,” Jack says. “But, what I want to say is that…we don’t have to we don’t have to start fixing things now. I mean, I wouldn’t know where to start. I was never supposed to be on my own in this world anyway. And all of this is complicated in ways I would never have imagined. But I do know that I’m only myself. And I’ll stick with you for as long as you want. I mean, I don’t know who you’re supposed to be, or who you could be—I don’t know you very much in general. But I do know that you shouldn’t be alone right now.”  
  
Pitch’s shoulders slump and he leans slightly more towards Jack. “Thank you,” he says. “I’m…amazed, but also…well, it goes to show you didn’t need to be two people to be good. And I want you to know, that until we figure everything out, I may—there’s a part of me that scorns all connection like this. I don’t know when I’ll be like that. Will you be willing to face me like that?”  
  
“I’ve faced you when you felt undivided about killing me,” Jack says. “This is better than that.”  
  
“I suppose it is,” says Pitch. “Or at least, it could be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #blame the moon that's my policy#I don't plan this to have endgame blackice if I keep exploring it#and I really feel this is more gen#but the prompt#ah the prompt


End file.
